


Tease

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Roleplay, Smutlet, Teasing, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: On finding Belle in a compromising position in the library, Rumpelstiltskin decides to have a bit of fun with her. Belle is all too happy to go along with it.A purely PWP smutlet.





	Tease

It’s a sight that Rumpelstiltskin has often seen during Belle’s time in the Dark Castle, but it never fails to stir his blood and make his leather uncomfortably tight. Entering the library to find Belle engrossed in one of her books is one thing. Finding her engrossed whilst her skirts are hitched up around her waist and one hand is busy down her drawers is entirely another.

Sometimes he’ll leave her alone to complete her own exquisite pleasure. Sometimes he’ll join her, and they’ll enjoy the castle’s increasing collection of erotic works together.

Today, he sees the feather duster abandoned at the side of the chaise longue and it gives him an idea.

“What have we here then, my little maid?” he asks, stepping into the room with a disapproving expression.

Belle looks up from her book and immediately catches on to his game. She withdraws her hand and tidies her skirts, looking contrite.

“I was just…”

“You were just ignoring your duties in favour of fondling yourself.” Rumpelstiltskin tuts as he comes across and takes her hand, sniffing the musky essence on her fingers. “I brought you to this castle to work, not to read naughty books and play with your pussy.”

He grins, and Belle grins, and they both know what’s coming next.

“I think you need to be punished,” he says, picking up the feather duster and bopping her nose with it.

“Yes, Master,” Belle says meekly.

“Stand up and take off all of your clothes. I think I should like to take a closer look at what your hands have been up to.”

Belle obeys, undressing slowly and revealing herself to him piece by piece until she stands naked before him, her hands clasped primly behind her back. Her dusky nipples are already puckered and hard, just waiting for his mouth to tease and suck, but Rumpelstiltskin has other ideas.

“Very good,” he purrs. “Now, you just stay like that.”

He comes towards her with the feather duster, brushing it gently over her breasts. Belle gasps at the sensation, throwing her head back.

“Oh, so you like that?”  he muses, tracing the feathers over the rest of her skin. “Oh dear, it can hardly be a punishment if you’re enjoying it so much.”

But he doesn’t stop, working the feathers closer and closer to her sex but never quite getting there. Belle moans with the need of him, but she doesn’t move. He’s teased her to distraction often enough now that she trusts him implicitly.

He brings the duster between her legs, smearing it with the fluid from her folds, but it is still not enough to give Belle what she desperately needs.

Leaving her right on the edge, her chest heaving and a sheen of perspiration starting to form on her skin, Rumpelstiltskin moves away. He’s too hard himself to keep going now without something to take the pressure off.

“I’m not sure if you’ve learned your lesson yet,” he says. “I think a little test of your willpower might be in order.”

He plucks a feather from the duster and with deft and probing fingers, he slips it between her folds. Belle howls at the sensation as it brushes against her clit but still doesn’t give her enough friction to come with.

“Ah ah.” He slaps her fingers away with the duster as she brings a hand around to finish the job. “You’re forbidden from touching yourself again today. If you do, the punishment will be swift and terrible.”

He spanks her buttocks with the duster for good measure, and Belle glares at him as he hands it back to her.

“On you go, my dear,” he says levelly. “There’s dusting to be done.”

A little pulse of magic ensures that the feather between her legs will stay where he put it, caressing her sensitive clit and folds with every movement. It takes Belle a long time to make her way over to the bookcases, and she’s gasping with arousal as she arrives there, leaning heavily on the wood.

For Rumpelstiltskin, it’s almost as unbearable. A wave of his hand has his own clothes discarded, and then he takes his aching cock in hand, pumping fast and hard to relieve some of the pressure that’s scrambling his brains. Over by the bookcase, Belle is whimpering, pressing her thighs together and shaking with the need to orgasm.

Rumpelstiltskin takes pity on her, crossing the room and plucking the feather from its hiding place, replacing it with his own fingers instead, rubbing circles over her swollen pearl and making her scream, loud and unashamed. His cock quivers with the sound, and when Belle drops the feather duster and reaches behind her for his length, he doesn’t stop her.

A final touch to her clit has her falling over the edge of pleasure, and as Rumpelstiltskin sinks his cock into her soft, welcoming channel, he can still feel the last ripples of her climax fluttering around him.

His thrusts are quick and artless, too keyed up from teasing Belle and in doing so teasing himself to take his time, and he swiftly follows her over. Whilst they get their breath back, they lean on the bookcase as if it’s the only thing keeping them upright. It probably is. Finally, Belle turns in his arms and slants her mouth over his, pulling him in for a fierce kiss full of passion. Rumpelstiltskin is powerless to resist her; he always has been ever since they first started this relationship. Really though, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The feather duster is long forgotten as he carries her over to the chaise, picking up her book from where it fell and beginning to read aloud as he touches her languidly, ready to start round two. Belle listens with an eager ear and even more eager hands, and very soon, their teasing begins afresh.

There’ll be no more dusting today.


End file.
